


Dog Shelter

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [414]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dogs, M/M, dog shelter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where Phil goes to the dog shelter often.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The bell rang softly, signaling another patron. Clint smooshed his head into the dog’s head briefly and took a whiff. “There,” He smiled, giving the dog a quick pet, “All clean! You are gonna make someone so happy one day.” He told the bulldog seriously. 

“Clint, he’s here again.” Sam called out from the front desk.

“Be there in a bit.” He took the bulldog into his arms and headed towards the front desk, passing Sam and a pair of dachshunds. 

Phil stood by the desk, looking over the pamphlets, like he hasn’t already memorized them word per word. “Hi,” He smiled brightly when he caught sight of Clint. 

“Hey,” Clint gave him a quick eyebrow flick in lieu of a wave. “Sorry, just let me put this guy over in the front window.” 

“Is that-”

“The guy you brought in last week,” Clint finished for him, “We’ve updated him with all his shots, he’s clean, fed, and officially ready for adoption.” 

“That’s great news,” Phil gave the dog a cursory look and a quick pet. The dog obviously remembered him seeing as how he licked Phil’s hand damp the chance he got. 

“He’s also a great kisser, apparently.” Clint snickered. “Here, you can use this. There’s also some hand-sanitizer on the desk.” Clint handed him the towel on his shoulder before he put the bulldog down on the gated pen by the front of the window. 

Clint went behind the desk and grabbed a few papers, handing them over to Phil. “Where’d you find those two?” 

“You’re gonna think I’m lying.” Phil shook his head slightly. 

“Hey, I was the only one who believed you when you said the moon isn’t actually made of cheese.” Clint grinned cheekily. 

Phil laughed, “I still owe you for that, by the way. Anyway, I found them a few blocks away from here. one of them got stuck under a fence and the other one refused to leave him.” 

“Oh my god, that’s so sweet.” 

“I know.” Phil picked up a pen and started to fill out the papers necessary for dogs. 

“So that makes five dogs this month?” Clint asked, offhandedly.

“Six if you count that doberman that was adopted as soon we came through the door” Phil nodded.

Clint whistled, “You’re bringing in more dogs faster than we can get them adopted.” 

Phil paused, “Oh, I’m sorry. Should I stop?” He asked, concerned. He didn’t want to cause trouble for the shelter, and if the shelter was going to get overcrowded, Phil was worried that they might start putting down dogs.

“Oh, no. Don’t worry about it. Bring all the lost and injured dogs you can find here. We’ll take care of them and find them a forever home.” Clint waved his hand in the air.

“But if it gets to be too much-”

“We’ll expand.” Clint shrugged. He leaned over the counter and whispered conspiratorially, “Between you and me, this shelter is actually funded by Tony Stark. ‘S why the place is so nice. He comes every once in a while to play with the dogs. Says it relaxes him.”

“Why doesn’t he just adopt one?” Phil asked.

“He says he can’t have pets in his home because he has very sensitive technological type things he’s working on and dog hair might compromise it. Also, he might end up neglecting the poor thing.” Clint shook his head softly, “All the better for us though, we get to stay open no matter how many dogs you bring in.” 

“Still,” Phil placed the pen down. “I’d like to help. Maybe I should adopt one.” 

“Yeah?” Clint beamed. 

“Yes, do you still have that first dog I brought in, the one missing his left eye?” 

Clint winced, “Sorry. He’s no longer available for adoption.”

“Oh,” Phil visibly deflated.

“You can still see him though. I happen to know that the owner wouldn’t mind you visiting him.” 

“Oh?” Phil said, intrigued.

“Yeah.” Clint nodded, then, faux-casually he said, “I named him Lucky.” 

“Oh.” Phil was pleasantly surprised. 

“He’s great. Loves bumming around, eating pizza, watching TV. I don’t know _where_ he gets it from.” Clint rolled his eyes, exaggerated. “You’re welcome to visit us tonight, if you want to. I finish my shift at 5.” 

“It’s a date.” Phil smiled, then backtracked, “I mean- I’m sorry, I didn’t-” 

“It’s a date.” Clint agreed.

Phil smiled again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/159233623966/im-moving-again-this-time-across-the-country)


End file.
